


Вдвоем (Together)

by Mariza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Тео из кожи вылезти готов, лишь бы разрушить отцовские надежды".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вдвоем (Together)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную битву 2014 для команды редких пейрингов ГП.

— Ты по-прежнему не общаешься с отцом?  
— Было бы о чем… — тихо ворчит Тео, прикрывая глаза рукой.  
— Не спи! — Блейз пихает его в бок.  
— Не сплю я, — раздраженно доносится в ответ. — Ну не общаюсь. И что?  
— Тебе не кажется это ненормальным?  
— Мне много чего ненормальным кажется. Особенно в последний год.  
Блейз молчит. В их мире действительно поменялось слишком многое. И слишком резко.  
Вздохнув, Тео рывком приподнимается, садится, опираясь локтями о колени, и ссутуливается.  
— Да о чем нам с ним говорить? О величии Темного лорда? О выпускных экзаменах и моей будущей карьере? О том, как паршиво ему было в Азкабане? О том, что я уже не первый год трахаюсь с лучшим другом? О способах убийства магглов? О его намерении женить меня сразу после выпуска, дабы я продолжил славный род Ноттов? Знаешь, лучше мы и дальше не будем общаться.  
— Кажется, я выбрал неподходящую тему для разговора, — Блейз обнимает Тео за плечи и пытается уложить его обратно. Тот выворачивается и вместо подушек устраивается на самом Блейзе.  
— Неподходящую. Особенно для постели.  
Тео не ладит с отцом. Схожесть характеров лишь усиливает разницу во взглядах. Чарльз хочет, чтобы Тео работал в отделе международного сотрудничества — Тео колеблется между Отделом тайн и комитетом по экспериментальным чарам. Чарльз служит Темному лорду и уверен, что сын пойдет его путем — Тео из кожи вылезти готов, лишь бы разрушить отцовские надежды.  
Продолжать перечисление можно долго. Как только миссис Нотт с ними уживается…  
— Он и вправду ждет, что ты найдешь себе невесту и отправишься под венец прямо с выпускного?.. — Надо же так не знать родного сына.  
— Не ждет, — Тео раскидывается еще вольготнее, скользит ладонью по бедру Блейза. — Он ищет подходящую кандидатуру среди чистокровных девиц на выданье, желательно со Слизерина, и почему-то уверен, что я на это соглашусь.  
— Надо полагать, тебя не устраивает как ранний брак, так и отцовский вариант невесты?  
— Именно.  
— А кого мистер Нотт-старший жаждет видеть своей невесткой? — Блейзу становится смешно.  
— Дафну, — Тео морщится. — Или Асторию. Раньше он думал насчет Пэнси, но Гринграссы богаче Паркинсонов…  
— И ни одна тебе не нравится. А на ком бы ты женился?  
— В ближайшие лет пять — ни на ком.  
— А после этих пяти лет?  
— После… — тянет Тео. — Может, на Трейси. Только она за меня не выйдет.  
— А кроме Дэвис?  
— Мун. Боунс. МакДугал. Турпин. Лавгуд, будь она чуть менее помешанной. Уизли.  
— Уизли? — Целую минуту Блейз не находит что сказать. — П-почему?  
— Она красивая. Талантливая. Ума хватает. И, что самое главное, — Тео переворачивается на живот и бесстыже трется пахом о ногу Блейза, — у нее много братьев.  
— И это ее основное достоинство?  
— Угу, — шепчет Тео куда-то в область блейзовой челюсти. — Шестеро братьев. На любой вкус. Первый — полуоборотень. Если хорошенько раздразнить, тебя швырнут на ближайшую подходящую поверхность, разорвут одежду и выебут так, что еще неделю будешь ходить — или не ходить — удовлетворенным. — Тео оставляет засос на шее Блейза. — Второй укрощает драконов. Там без силы и хитрости не обойтись. И с тобой будет так же — приманят, приласкают, и — ап! Уже не вырваться. Сколько ни бейся, а поимеют. Нежно, долго и неотвратимо.  
— Они бы… стали подходящей друг другу… парой, — у Блейза срывается голос, когда Тео проводит языком по его уху, прикусывает мочку, а потом скользит губами ниже, к соскам.  
— Ага… Третьего пришлось бы соблазнять. Пробиваться за его стену отчуждения из очков, костюмов и показной напыщенности. Он бы краснел, смущался, пытался вывернуться из объятий, но с таким пылом ответил бы, приняв происходящее.  
— Да заткнись же наконец! — Ласки прерываются ради монологов об Уизли, это просто невыносимо!  
— С близнецами никогда не знаешь, в какой момент они тебя завалят. Всегда вдвоем, всегда с какими-нибудь недавно изобретенными штучками, зачастую в совершенно неподходящем для секса месте. Например, в подсобке их магазина, днем, когда полно покупателей, и стена прекрасно пропускает звуки, и застать вас могут в любой момент… Представляешь: распахивается дверь, и все видят, что член одного из близнецов у тебя во рту, а второго — в заднице. — Тео плевать хотел на все мольбы и стоны. Оставив в покое соски, он ласкает языком живот Блейза, спускаясь к паху. — А когда хорошенько растянут, то войдут в тебя оба сразу. Друг друга они, впрочем, тоже могут трахнуть. Ты же будешь зрителем. Связанным, не способным до себя дотронуться. И кончишь, просто глядя на них.  
— Прекрати…  
— Зато младшего уже тебе придется связывать. Он будет сопротивляться, орать, крыть матом и проклинать всех слизеринцев разом. Зато, распалившись, вырвется-таки из пут и оттрахает тебя — сильно, жестко, только слишком быстро кончит. При следующих встречах будет краснеть, бледнеть, мяться, не зная, куда девать руки, и пожирать глазами. Потом не выдержит и затащит в любой подходящий угол. До его задницы доберешься только после долгих уговоров и минета, но с каждым следующим разом давать будет все охотнее.  
— А… девчонка… Уизли?  
— А про нее — в другой раз, — Тео проводит языком по члену, ласкает губами головку, а потом резко отстраняется и ложится рядом, выгибая спину. — Так ты будешь трахать меня или болтать?  
В эту секунду Блейз готов убить его.

Это не первый их раз сегодня, и в подготовке нет нужды. К счастью.  
Блейз входит резко, замирает, пытаясь не кончить сразу же — слишком распалили его разговоры и прерывистые ласки. Тео недовольно шипит, побуждая двигаться. Он командует и позже, одновременно подмахивая и коротко, почти со злостью бросая «быстрее», «глубже».  
После оргазма Блейз обессилено откидывается на подушку. Тео, переведя дух, выбирается из постели и бредет в душ.  
— Обед мы с тобой проебали. Причем в буквальном смысле, — говорит он спустя десять минут, натягивая брюки. — Надеюсь, Кэрроу не заявятся сюда проверять, почему это нас не было.  
С них, вообще-то, станется. Своей личной жизни нет — с радостью влезут в чужую. Хотя у Снейпа ее тоже нет, но он никогда не рвался проверять, чем это занимаются на каникулах его студенты.  
— Хорошо, что все по домам разъехались. Мы не смогли бы так отпраздновать первый день последних школьных каникул, не оставшись вдвоем.  
— Против тысячи — вдвоем, — шепчет Тео, явно думая о чем-то своем.  
— М-м-м?  
— Ерунда, — отмахивается он. — Так, вспомнилась фраза из маминой книжки.  
— А о чем она?  
— О двух друзьях, девушке, которую они любили, и их приключениях. Это слова из песни, которую друзья порой распевали. «Мы — спина к спине — у мачты, против тысячи вдвоем!»* Мама очень любит эту книгу. Влюбленный однокурсник ее когда-то подарил.  
— Но не твой отец?  
— Нет. Рейвенкловец, как и мама. Вздыхал по ней два года. Пытался ухаживать. Увы, его надежды рассыпались прахом. Матушка любила моего отца. К тому же, она была послушной дочерью, а родители никогда бы не разрешили ей выйти за кого-то, по их мнению, неподходящего… Поднимайся, Блейз. Давай в душ. А я пока у эльфов выпрошу что-нибудь поесть. Кстати, где?..  
— Держи, — Блейз подает слегка помятую рубашку. Вставать совершенно не хочется, но спокойно поваляться ему не дадут. — Погоди-ка… — Он тянется к Тео и снимает с рубашки длинный — кажется, рыжеватый, в полутьме не разберешь — волос. — Изменяешь мне?  
— Нет, — Тео невозмутимо одевает мантию. — Это была исключительно деловая встреча. Больше нас ничего не связывает. Во всяком случае — пока что.

***

Блейз проклинает Поттера, Темного лорда, всех Пожирателей Смерти и орденцев сразу, свое решение идти в бой и пропавшего куда-то Тео. Надо было возвращаться в Хогсмид и валить домой. А теперь он штурмует Хогвартс вместе с армией Темного лорда.  
Чертов Поттер опять избежал смерти. Блейз ума не мог приложить, как ему удается все время выживать. А ведь если бы он мирно сдох, все могло бы закончиться куда быстрее.  
Завернув за угол, Блейз натыкается на разорванный пополам труп Пожирателя. Акромантул постарался? Проклятые пауки не разбирают, кто свой, а кто чужой… Блейз вздрагивает и озирается. И видит Тео, добивающего акромантула.  
Накатившее облегчение — жив, не ранен! — вынуждает прислониться к стене. Сейчас перевести бы дыхание да тащить этого вояку подальше…  
Тео не видит Блейза — и Пожирателя, который целится в него, не видит. Но, прежде чем Блейз успевает крикнуть: «Не смей, это же свой!», из-за спины Тео вылетает белый луч, отшвыривающий Пожирателя далеко в сторону, где тот и остается лежать.  
Тео оборачивается. И громко смеется.  
— Отлично! — кричит он тому, с кем сражается спиной к спине.  
«Мы — спина к спине — у мачты, против тысячи вдвоем!» — звенит в ушах Блейза.  
Джинни Уизли встряхивает длинной рыжей косой и хватает Тео за руку, переплетая их пальцы.  
— Идем! Ребятам нужна наша помощь!

**Author's Note:**

> *«Мы — спина к спине — у мачты, против тысячи вдвоем!» — цитата из книги Джека Лондона «Сердца трех».


End file.
